Staphylococcus aureus (SA) is a substantial cause of sickness and death in both humans and animals. Infection with these gram-positive cocci often results in the development of a superficial abscess. Other cases of SA infection can be much more serious. For example, intrusion of SA into the lymphatics and blood can lead to a systemic infection which in turn can cause complications such as endocarditis, arthritis, osteomyelitis, pneumonia, septic shock and even death. Hospital-acquired SA infection is common and particularly problematic with SA being the most frequent cause of hospital-acquired surgical site infections and pneumonia, and the second most frequent cause of cardiovascular and bloodstream infections. Antibiotic administration has been and remains the standard treatment for SA infections. Unfortunately, the use of antibiotics has also fueled the development of antibiotic resistance in SA. Notably, methicillin-resistant SA (MRSA) has evolved the ability to resist beta-lactam antibiotics such as penicillin and cephalosporins. More alarmingly, SA resistant to antibiotics of last resort such as vancomycin and linezolid have recently emerged. Therefore a new approach for preventing and treating SA infections is needed